JUEGO DE UNA SEDUCCIÓN
by Ydiel
Summary: UA. Despedida de un amor, ha que puedo decir no sé, solo que les mando lo que quedo, jeje.


PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

El último día, hoy fue nuestro ultimo día juntos mi amor, siempre te pensare y recordare, has sido lo mas bello que en mi vida común y corriente eh podido tener, has sido tan lindo, tan bueno que aun recuerdo claramente el día en que te conocí, tu sonrisa me conquisto, tu mirada me atrapo y mi corazón se acelero.

¿Recuerdas, incluso ahora, el día que nos conocimos?  
Parecías abatido, estabas cabizbajo  
Y tus ojos miraban a otra parte

-Flash Back-

...Hay dios que aburrida estoy, voy a salir, si eso aré..._Decía una enfadada chica._

Ya afuera de su casa empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, eso no era algo que le preocupara de hecho ni siquiera tenia idea de donde ir, ella solo quería caminar, despejarse y disfrutar, pues no todos los días eran tan hermosos como el de ese día de seguro algo estaba por pasar.

Caminó y admiró varios lugares, todos muy bellos desde una tienda departamental, las avenidas y por ultimo se sintió cansada y decidió parar su aventura, se dirigió a un hermoso puente que embellecía el parque en el que se encontraba, sus pies la guiaron hasta pararse y admirar lo bello de ese lugar, los árboles verdes y frondosos, la gente que disfrutaba de el aire puro y la tranquilidad de ese lugar, ella admirada por la belleza de la naturaleza se sentó al borde del puente dejando sus pies desnudos e introduciéndolos levemente en el agua cristalina que yacía bajo del puente.

Cuando como por instinto giro hasta ver a un hombre acercándose, no pudo quitar su vista de él, sus ojos azules, su boca y su mirada melancólica la volvieron loca.

Me pregunto cómo esa forma de ser me ha llegado a gustar tanto

Al ver que sus ojos capturaron su mirada se volteo rápido queriendo esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me siento un poco nostálgica  
¿no crees?

...Hola, puedo acompañarte?..._Sus palabras parecían una suplica en vez de una simple pregunta._

...Si, me encantaría tú compañía...

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde entonces  
Muy rápido

-Meses después-

_El sentir tú calor es acogedor, me tomas y me vuelves a tomar, eres una tormenta que empieza a desatarse dentro de mí, tú mirada me provoca como todo el tiempo, sabes no me importa eres simplemente encantador, tus manos libres vagan por mi cintura y tus labios provocados por mi fuego se inundan en mi piel, eres todo un caballero apunto de perder toda moralidad, siento como tú cuerpo se enciende con mi cercanía y es que esta pasión es tan ardiente que hasta siento como me consume el calor.._

Cuando la nieve blanca cubra la ciudad  
Déjame estar a tu lado  
Aunque puede que te moleste  
una y otra vez

...Te deseo, te deseo..._Decía un hombre alterado por las curvas de su acompañante._

...Hazme sentir, hazme desearte cada vez más..._Le contestaba una mujer en vuelta en delicada seda y ardiente piel._

Él solo la tocaba mas no se atrevía a profanar su cuerpo, su timidez aun que empezaba a desaparecer era algo seductor para ella, lo condujo hasta la habitación de un lugar que ni siquiera les pertenecía, si era atrevida y él sin duda un hombre con moral incapaz de faltar ante la sociedad, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba, deseaba estar con ella, hacerla suya en donde fuera, cuando la conoció jamás imagino que detrás de esa mirada angelical se albergaba el pecado de la seducción y para él era algo abrumador, pero igual irresistible.

Pocos minutos pasaron para dejarla en total desnudes él admirado por su figura la aventó sobre la cama, era un juego que empezaba a descubrir y lo motivaba a continuar, se despojo de sus prendas y se acerco a ella, la beso, la acaricio, aun que virgen e inexperto parecía poseído por la pasión y hacían de él el mejor de los amantes, se acostó en la cama y ella en un hábil movimiento se sentó sobre él introduciéndose la desbordante sensación, se meció, se despojo de todo pudor y gimió de placer al igual que su prohibido amor.

Hablamos toda la noche sobre nuestros planes  
Creía que eran abrumadores  
Y preciosos

Al terminar de consumir la pasión del primer encuentro ambos quedaron agotados pero eso no les impidió seguir acariciándose.

...Te quedaras conmigo? Verdad..._Le preguntaba la mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos._

...Siempre mi amor, tenemos que hablar..._Al final le dijo las palabras que en su corazón temía siquiera en sentir._

...Dime que pasa mi amor..._Preguntaba confundida._

...Yo, no sé como empezar..._Dijo sentándose en la cama y colocando sus manos en sus sienes como analizando la situación._

...Pero si sabes como terminar, así que hazlo, habla Darien...

...Bien, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero, no puedo ofrecértelo libremente, no puedo mi amor...

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas  
al pensar que sería bonito  
que pudiese perdonar mi pasado algún día

...Si lo sé, sé que nunca me fallaras...

Las palabras resonaron como tambores en sus oídos.

...Mi amor, mi dulce princesa, yo me casare con otra mujer y no puedo hacer nada para remediar esa situación...

Se sentía miserable después de meses de amor furtivo él la dejaba así como si nada, sus caricias, sus encuentros, su pasión era solo un juego y él era el ganador, lo había obtenido todo, a partir de ese momento toda ella le pertenecía y ella en su dolor ni siquiera se atrevió a reaccionar.

...Princesa, mi amor por ti es verdadero pero no puedo olvidar mi responsabilidad..._Decía totalmente dolido por la situación, la tomo de los desnudos hombros y la acerco a su pecho, ella seguía sin asimilar sus palabras, pero algo le decía que no todo acaba ahí._

Cuando por fin pudo asimilar sus palabras despertó de su ensueño, lo miro a los ojos, él no mentía en verdad la amaba ya que estos le demostraban su intenso amor.

Él con incertidumbre en sus movimientos se alejo un poco de la chica como temiendo a su rechazo y solo pudo bajar su rostro y dejando vagar libre una lagrima por sus mejillas ella lo encaro, le pidió que la viera de frente y le digiera la verdad.

...Te amo, pero mi compromiso con otra mujer esta arreglado desde hace mucho tiempo, años, cuando te encontré me sentía acorralado, burlado por la vida y como si yo fuera su títere ésta me manipulaba y yo no podía hacer nada, pero tú apareciste, me devolviste la esperanza y me enseñaste a amar un sentimiento irreconocible para mi, pero tú mi dulce princesa, me has enseñado a amar y saber lo que es ser amado...

Mientras de sus labios salían tan sinceras palabras ella no podía dejar de llorar al escuchar esa cruel pero bella verdad.

...Entiendo..._Lo dijo como si fuera verdad, pero que lejos era esa realidad._

Los días siguieron pasando y sus encuentros eran más intensos, más largos y sobretodo mágicos.

Cuando la blanca nieve se deshaga  
Y la ciudad se llene de vida y de color  
Quiero que estés cerca  
De mi corazón

-Fin Flash Back-

...Y hoy estoy aquí, deseando no pensar, no recordar, pero jamás podría olvidar...

El tiempo había pasado, y su corazón aun latía con la misma intensidad por esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, tomo sus ropas, su vista se fijo en el cuerpo desnudo de él hombre que dormía profundamente y depositando un dulce beso en los labios de él salió, se perdió pero no sin antes, dejarle un mensaje, un mensaje que venia de su corazón y de el juego que nunca se termino. De ese juego, de el juego de la seducción, que él aprendió muy bien.

"Los días en los que no logramos entendernos y nos separamos  
Los días de lágrimas, los días de sonrisas,  
Pase lo que pase y te encuentres como te encuentres  
Siempre te aceptaré"...

* * *

Hola este es un songfics, si, no se me ocurrió mejor despedida para Darien en estos últimos minutos de nuestro amor, hey no piensen que estoy loca ok, "Clan Mamochas", les entrego lo que quedo de él. La canción es de Ayumi Hamasaki, mas que un fics es una despedida para un amor que sin duda me lleno de vida el tiempo que duro, bueno ustedes saben Darien enamora a todas, jajaja, besos, bye.

_**...Lady...**_


End file.
